Home for Christmas OC Version
by Aingeal0220
Summary: This is a few years after Just For Valentines, for Alex and Marissa.
1. Chapter 1

**Home for Christmas (The OC Version)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the OC characters. I'm just a fan writing a fanfic. So please don't sue me.**

**Rating: PG to PG-15**

Christmas is the best season for gift giving, carol singing, and spending time with family and friends. Every year could be the same as last year. Or you could say some aren't the same like the last time you saw them. Maybe they have grown taller, bigger, wider, slimmer, or maybe funnier.

For Marissa Cooper, Christmas this year was going to be different.

Two words could spell the difference.

ALEX KELLY.

"Coop, that mistletoe has to go." Summer pouted pointing at the ornament hanging by the door pane.

"But it looks good there. Ryan didn't complain. Neither did Seth."

Ah yes.

Ryan Atwood.

Though being civil was the hardest part of their resolution, Ryan Atwood and Marissa Cooper had settled to being good friends. The time Ryan spent away from the Cohen's and the Cooper's of Newport proved fruitful and healthy for everyone. Some could say he realized at the latter part of his seclusion that the age of Ryan and Marissa were over. That first love or even that teenage love can fade away as fast as we find them. He can silently utter he grew out of the shell that was bound to non-other than Marissa Cooper.

"Summer, leave the mistletoe alone." Seth grinned as he stood just below the ornament.

Ryan walked passed him carrying a box filled with decorations for their little party.

"You just like to lure me there Cohen." Summer turned her heels and began to rummage the box that was once carried by the blonde boy.

Ryan could only watch in amusement as the Cohen boy made smooching sounds as he stood ground under the mistletoe. Glancing at Marissa, he saw his friend looking out the window.

Five more hours, he thought to himself.

It was five more hours before Alex Kelly finally comes back to Newport. He smiled, practically knowing, this was going to be the most anticipated Christmas bash Marissa Cooper ever threw.

_It was the day of Marissa's graduation and Ryan could see Marissa with a huge frown on her face. He looked around then realized that Alex Kelly was nowhere in sight. He thought, maybe the blonde was hung up at work. Or maybe she was planning to surprise Marissa. Walking over to his friend, Ryan took Marissa's hand. _

"_Come on Riss. It's time." _

"_Yeah…" Marissa replied with a sigh. _

_Ryan noticed her other hand was clinging to a letter. The stamps seemed to have come from LA._

"_She's not coming isn't she…?" He said softly._

_He knew Marissa waited for this day. And he was sure Alex did to. _

"_Work… She hopes to see me soon though. I wish she could be here. But I know she's trying the best she can."_

_Normally Ryan would have put more gasoline to the fire of disappointment in Marissa's heart. But Ryan was different from the Ryan people knew years ago._

"_I'm sure she does. I know she loves you too, enough to send you a letter to at least make up for her absence. Smile. Her heart is with you, that's what counts." He smiled giving his old flame a pat on the shoulder._

"_Thanks…"_

"Riss, she called and she's on her way. Try not to think about it too much or you'll end up babbling when she arrives." Ryan hollered catching Marissa's attention.

A smile gleamed out of Marissa's face, creating a wave of content among her friends. She was happy now, and out of danger. The person arriving in two hours would make their friend even happier.

That's what counts.

----

The waves crashing as she cruised along the highway seemed like a memory. But they were there, meeting as the wind provided more force for them to create that magical sound. It sounded like the beat of her heart, crashing and pumping on overdrive. The thought of Marissa Cooper gave her that. As she turned for Newport, Alex Kelly could feel the rush of adrenaline in her veins.

She was back in the town she swore never to come back to.

She was back in the town she swore she'd forget.

Even if you swore so many times in your life, Alex Kelly learned that, you were, in some ways, going to break them when the time comes. You don't put periods in life. Life is this one big miracle that even the unexpected happens, even the hopeless gain hope. The weak could be given strength to carry on.

Turning at a familiar corner, Alex sought out to visit a place she remembered so well. It was the only place she couldn't forget, the place she even tried to forget.

Putting her jeep into a halt, Alex climbed down and took a walk. She let herself into the sandy beach that once gave her life and the very same beach took it all away too.

She sat on the sand and stared at the water. She recalled the faithful night she had to let go.

But before she even could delve on the painful memory, a hand touched her shoulder breaking her reverie.

"Hi there… Stranger..."

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Alex asked surprised.

She gave space to allow the other person to take a seat beside her on the sand.

"Seth and Summer were arguing about the mistletoe, Marissa's thinking of you. I thought I should take a walk on the beach." Ryan smiled a little before taking his gaze to the darkened ocean.

He could just hear the waves. He and Alex were the only ones sitting along shore. Everyone else might be preparing for Christmas Eve, like most people would tonight.

"How are you Ryan?"

"I'm fine actually. I've been trying to think of what specialization I'm going to take."

"Right… Doctor… Atwood." Alex stifled a giggle making the boy grin.

It did sound silly.

"We should get going. Marissa's dying to see you."

"Can you try not to use the word die with Marissa's name? It gives me the creeps. I just don't know why…" Alex shrugged taking Ryan's strong arm as they both stood up.

"Aye! Aye! Captain Kelly." Ryan grinned and flung his arms to hug the woman momentarily.

"I'm glad you're back, Alex."

"I'm glad I'm back too…"

----

"Coop?" Summer whispered placing her hand on Marissa's shoulder.

The taller woman had been staring off to space seemingly unsure.

"Is everything alright on your world Coop?" Summer asked.

"Yeah…" Marissa replied regaining her composure now.

"I was just thinking about Alex. I don't really know if she'd like the party we're throwing for her… I know she said it was alright… But I can't be too sure you know? It's been two months since we last saw each other and I only confirmed it through the phone…" Marissa droned her arms, though desperately trying to emphasize, were going to all directions.

"Coop… Stop rambling… It doesn't suit you…" Summer replied with a smirk.

Before they could go further into their conversation, Seth yelled out from the backyard.

"DAMN IT MY PANTS ARE ON FIRE!!! LITERALLY!"

Marissa and Summer looked at each other momentarily. After a few seconds they sighed and shook their heads.

Way to go Cohen.

----

The ride to the Cohen residence was silent, but a comfortable one. Stopping, Ryan took the liberty of carrying some of Alex's bags with a smile. Following suit, Alex let out a sigh then asked.

"How's Julie?"

"Still Julie."

"Still hates us Julie?"

"Yeah. Definitely." Ryan replied pushing the door with his back side.

"WE'RE HERE!!!" He screamed.

At first it was silent. Then they heard footsteps.

Two. Three. Four. Six.

And they were becoming louder and louder. They heard a giggle, and a grunt. Summer, Seth, and Marissa appeared with smiles etched on their faces.

"Welcome back!!!" They all yelled.

Marissa ran towards Alex and flew herself into the blonde's arms. All the previous items on Alex's arms were now meant for the floor.

"I missed you…" Marissa whispered hiding her face on Alex's shoulder.

Alex just smiled. She held Marissa, but gave a small wave to the other three in the room using her free hand.

"We should leave you alone for a while. You two need catching up." Ryan proposed taking Summer and Seth by the hand.

He pulled them towards the kitchen to probably fix dinner already.

Marissa pulled away from the embrace and cupped Alex cheeks. She stared for a while, trying to somewhat memorize every detail of Alex's face.

The blonde could only smile. She leaned to place a kiss on Marissa's lips. It made the other woman close her eyes. Pulling apart, Alex just felt the burst of emotions she had been trying to contain throughout the trip flush through her lips.

"I love you… I missed you… I'm glad I'm spending Christmas with you…"

"I love you too..." Marissa replied leaning to capture those ruby lips once more.

----

She felt Marissa's legs caressing her own under the table, but they were amongst their friends so they tried NOT to do more than the caressing.

"So Alex, are you going back to LA soon?" Seth asked with a mouthful of corn and peas in his mouth.

"Seth, she just got here. Try not to be rude and ask her when she's leaving." Summer pointed out earning a shrug.

"Soon Cohen. You don't have to fret about seeing me that much." Alex replied taking a few small bites of the steak Summer and Marissa had prepared.

Surprisingly, it wasn't only edible. It was scrumptious.

"Have you been learning how to cook?" Alex asked turning to her girlfriend.

"Maybe?" Marissa smiled leaning to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"Wait. Can you two do that again? On the lips? I just need to take a picture. OW!"

"Say one more word Cohen and you're minced meat." Summer shook her head, her hand holding a steak knife firmly.

By the course of the entire dinner, Alex and Marissa just smiled, taking each other's hand, flirting or simply enjoying being together again. Seth was well still urging them to do something for his cam. Summer tried to kill him for it. Ryan tried to stop Summer from doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: Merry Christmas**

"Morning beautiful…" Alex heard a whisper in her ear.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Marissa's beaming down at her.

"It seems to me you are a morning person now." Alex joked snuggling to Marissa's waist.

The other woman ran her fingers through the blonde tresses and then leaned to give her a peck on the lips.

"Merry Christmas… Now be a good girl and get ready. I'm taking you somewhere today." Marissa mumbled before giving Alex a kiss once more.

"Where is somewhere?"

"It's a surprise." Marissa replied then gave Alex a wink.

"Hmm… Interesting… I should get up then… Don't want spoil the surprise." Alex grinned pushing Marissa off the bed.

"Ah… You don't have to worry about that Miss Kelly. It won't spoil even till next year."

"Oh really?"

"Uhum… Now get on it." Marissa smiled as she strut her backside/

It left Alex with her mouth wide… As in wide open. Who could resist that walk?

----

"You can't be serious…" Ryan replied as he rubbed his temples.

This wasn't going as planned and things might blow out of proportion if they don't measure up to the expectations.

"It's just Alex. I'm sure she'll understand." Seth assured him.

But the latter failed. Ryan knew today was important.

"Don't get me wrong Ryan ol' boy. It's not the first time you did something like this."

"Don't rub it in Seth. Don't you think it would offend her? I mean look at it. I know we all love Marissa and all but… Mickey Mouse prints on the wall? What's up with that?"

_It was a few weeks before Alex arrived and Marissa was still fixing her little surprise. She was almost done but there was something she wanted to get over with._

"_Ryan, please. Just put it up." She pleaded tugging the hem of his shirt._

_The boy frowned not wanting to do the task. Who would dare put up Mickey Mouse wallpaper in a grown-up's room? He closed his eyes pretending not to hear his friend's pleas._

"_Come on. It'll be cool and cute. I remember her having tons of shirts with Mickey Mouse printed on them. Please Ryan. For me?"_

_Oh no. He whispered to himself. Not the puppy dog eyes. He mentally kicked himself when he turned to those cute eyes. Damn be damned. How does Marissa Cooper know such techniques to be persuasive?_

"_Alright… Just try not to let Alex laugh at it. Or hate it… It'll hurt my ego."_

_Marissa squealed and gave him a hug. Ryan just rolled his eyes hoping Alex did like Mickey Mouse. _

"_Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"_

Seth shrugged resting chin on the counter-top.

"Well Marissa owns the joint. We just have to respect that dude."

----

Alex was a little agitated as Marissa drove silently. They were going to see Marissa's so-called surprise.

"Just a clue, Marissa?"

"No…"

"Please?"

"No… Alex…"

"Fine…"

Alex crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. Marissa glanced at her and grinned. She hoped Alex would like the idea. And even though it may not bring Alex back to Newport to stay permanently, it might be a good reason for the blonde to visit on weekends.

"We're here." Marissa said softly.

Alex looked around and saw neatly made houses. They were not mansions like Caleb Nichol's. And the house they have stopped in front of wasn't as big as the Cohen's.

"Why are we here Marissa?"

"It's the surprise." Marissa replied with a smile as got out of the car.

Taking her time, Alex took not of the mailbox and the small garden. Picket fence and a cute bungalow at the center painted in neat pastel colors. It was just like that little dream house Marissa would daydream on.

_It was a late afternoon in Alex's apartment. The two were lounging in the couch. There were soft music playing on the radio, and Jodie's dog, Bambam, was taking a nap right beside the coffee table._

"_Alex… Why wouldn't you come with me back to Newport?" Marissa asked as she rested her head on Alex's chest._

_Though they have been seeing each other at least once a month, Alex never stayed in Newport for more than the weekend._

"_Marissa… Your mom hates me to death. I don't have a place to stay. I can't afford the motel that long… You know that…"_

"_You can stay at Seth's…"_

"_Marissa… It'll be too much… Maybe when I can afford a small house… Maybe I can stay longer." _

"_Hmm… Like a small but pretty house?"_

"_Uhum…"_

"_Picket fence… And a small garden would do… I'd plant roses."_

"_You? Plant roses? Marissa Cooper turned gardener?" Alex laughed as she earned a few tickles on her side._

"Marissa is this…"

"Yeah… It is…"

"But how…?" Alex stared at the house.

"I… Worked a little bit… I'm still paying the mortgage… But I'll finish soon… It's my surprise…"

"You could have told me… I could have helped…" Alex pulled Marissa into a hug and was now teary eyed.

"I wanted it to be a surprise Alex… Merry Christmas… Hope you can stay longer now… I'm sure Jodie can manage for a while…" Marissa replied with a smile

"I will Marissa… I will…"

They kissed a little more passionately that they would usually do when they were in public.

"Um… One more thing Alex…" Marissa whispered as she pulled away from the blonde.

"What is it? Another surprise?"

----

Ryan was carrying a box of figurines the he decided to give to Alex and Marissa. Figurines that can help in furnishing their small home. He opened the door and found Marissa tending to a somewhat unconscious Alex on the couch.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

He put down the box in his arms and examined Alex. The blonde woman was conscious. She seemed to have a slight concussion though.

"She saw the Mickey Mouse prints…" Marissa replied with a pout.

Alex rolled her eyes and turned to Ryan.

"That's overkill. I do like my Mickey Mouse shirts. But as a wallpaper? Come on!" Alex pleaded towards the boy who just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not overkill. It's cute…" Marissa retorted.

She pouted a little bit more and Alex Kelly couldn't take it anymore.

"Fine! Fine! We're keeping the Mickey Mouse wallpaper."


End file.
